Shōji Sakai
aka Masatsugu Sakai酒井正次 at Kinema Jumpo, Masatsugi SakaiDVDレンタル > 監督 > 酒井正次(さかいまさつぎ) at dmm.co.jp and 酒井正次 さかい・しょうじ at allcinema.net is a Japanese editor. Partial filmography 1970s * 1978-05 Chikan kakueki teisha: Ossan nani surun'ya 1980s * 1983-07 Kinbaku: Hakui no tenshi * 1985-06 Kahanshin kaikan massaaji * 1985-12-14 OL Yūkaihan: Hagu! * 1985-12-14 Zetsurin gal: Yaruki mun mun * 1988-05-07 Subway Serial Rape: Lover Hunting 1990s * 1991-04-26 Look into Me * 1992-12-25 Hard Lesbian: Genuine Tongue Technique * 1993-11-26 Birthday * 1994-01-28 Honban shitagitai * 1994-02-18 Shin sanfujin kashin ryōshitsu * 1994-06-10 Love - 0 = Infinity * 1994-08-25 Higōhō waisetsu: Nozoku * 1994-10-28 Chikan densha: Ecchi ga daisuki! * 1994-10-28 Chikan Densha: Itazura Genkōhan * 1995-11-23 Shikijō joshibenjo: shitataru! * 1996-08-01 Nōmitsu zetsugi: Mekuriageru * 1996-08-23 SM kyōshi: Oshiego ni shibarete * 1996-11-22 The Wart * 1997-01-17 Sisters Donburi: No Pulling Out * 1997-07-18 Honban inyoku tsuma: Tsubozeme * 1997-12-13 Nure jiri okami no nebari jiru * 1997-12-26 Inran kazoku: Kōshoku furin mibōjin * 1998-02-27 Moon Light Dinner * 1998-03-20 Hatsujō musume: Itohiki seishitagi * 1998-07-23 Joshū: Itazura sei gangu * 1999-04-23 Anarchy in Japansuke: The Woman Who Comes When Watched * 1999-10-29 Despite All That 2000 * 2000-05-13 Seiyatsu no yado: Ugokumeku mejiri * 2000-06-22 Setsunaku motomete: OL hen * 2000-12-29 Whore Angels 2001 * 2001-03-30 Mibōjin ryokan 2: Okami wa tokojozu * 2001-05-14 Hitozuma bōkō: Mimodaeru chibusa * 2001-06-12 Erosu no jūnin: Hame kairaku * 2001-07-03 Oneesan no nureta futomomo * 2001-09-06 Ferii no onna: Namadori nozoki * 2001-09-28 OL Sisters: I Want to Sleep with You * 2001-09-28 Mourning Wife * 2001-10-31 Misaki Reira: Kyonyū fuck * 2001-11-17 Misojidōsōkai: Hame o Hazuse! * 2001-12-07 Yūwaku: Atashi o tabete 2002 * 2002-02-01 OL seikokuhaku: Moetsukita jōji * 2002-02-27 Geinō (ura) jōji: Juku niku no kanshoku * 2002-03-29 Obscene Stalker: It Holds in Darkness! * 2002-11-11 Adulterous Wife: Dizzy * 2002-12-12 Onna supai: Futomomo ero jikake * 2002-12-27 Musaboru toshi matachi: Sasegoro, shizakari, gozakaki 2003 * 2003-01-19 Amadera no goke: Gobai tokomakura * 2003-02-07 Misoji kaseifu: Ikase jōzu * 2003-03-07 Married Women Who Want a Taste * 2003-03-07 Hakujuban rezu: Jukujo neburi * 2003-04-08 A Lonely Cow Weeps at Dawn * 2003-06-10 Oshiego to kyōshi: Itazura hime hajime * 2003-07-04 Bijin tenjōin: Bōnō kahanshin * 2003-08-12 Chikan densha: Osawari chijo * 2003-08-15 Amadera no sei: kesa-saguri * 2003-08-15 Hitozuma furin chōsain: Hajishirazuna shiri * 2003-08-26 Jun'ai fūfu: Shitataru aieki * 2003-09-05 Hard Rape: Susuri naku hitozuma * 2003-09-12 Kuroinu to wafuku mibōjin * 2003-09-29 Adulterous Wife's Dirty Afternoon * 2003-10-31 Dorei seiai: Watashi no omocha * 2003-12-30 Chikan densha: Yūwaku no yogarigoe 2004 * 2004-02-27 The Doll House * 2004-03-01 Mihada kaseifu: Yubizeme nurashite * 2004-03-30 Goke * gozai: Seishaburi meikimeguri * 2004-04-21 Chijo OL: Hieki no kaori * 2004-07-01 Hoshikawa Minami: Itaikena kyonyū * 2004-07-12 Yokkyū fumanna onnatachi: Sukebe zanmai * 2004-08-13 Punishing Home Tutor: Pantyless One-to-One Lessons * 2004-09-10 Amadera no jōji: Sakasa manji tsuri * 2004-09-29 Hitozuma takushii: Kyonyū ni norikomu * 2004-10-12 Bitter Sweet * 2004-10-22 Suchūwaadesu bōkōma: Misoji o nerae! * 2004-12-24 Madamu rezu: Kosuriau kaikan 2005 * 2005-06-02 Bakunyū G-cup: Torokeru tanima * 2005-06-10 Frog Song * 2005-07-11 Make inu OL: Mainichi ga hatsujōki * 2005-08-12 Blind Love * 2005-10-03 Kuro shitagi no sukimono joi * 2005-11-01 Fūfu kōkan: Shigeki ni ueta kyonyūzuma * 2005-12-09 Loli iro no miwaku: Sasetagari * 2005-12-30 Chikan densha: Ecchina chijo ni goyōjin! * 2005-12-30 Double play: Tomodachi no kaasan to... 2006 * 2006-03-01 Boku no imōto: Shitagi no amai shimeri * 2006-03-03 Tōsatsu saito: Jōji ni nureta hitozuma * 2006-03-31 Hadaka no sanshimai: Inkō * 2006-04-08 Shōwa ero roman: Kimusume no hajirai * 2006-04-28 Inzetsu: Hitozuma o yaru * 2006-04-28 Uma to gosai to reijō * 2006-06-09 Jukujo: Hitozumagari * 2006-06-23 Momoiro jingi: Anego no shiroi hada * 2006-06-27 Jukubo * musume: Rankō * 2006-06-30 Moemeido: Misei jukuna gohōshi * 2006-07-14 Heisei mibōjin geshuku: Chikan midara yubi * 2006-07-14 Bengoshi no hisho: Okudashide ikasete * [2006-08-11 Chikan densha: Hikai itazura shigi * 2006-08-11 Inran goke goroshi * 2006-09-29 The Wife and the Secretary * 2006-10-13 Hostess Madness: Unparched Nectar * 2006-11-28 Tsumatachi no zecchō: Ikimakuri * 2006-12-26 Uzuku hitozumatachi: Renzoku furin 2007 * 2007-01-09 Wakazuma: Shigemi no oku made * 2007-02-09 Ranzen rankō: Hanayome wa mesuni naru * 2007-03-09 New Tokyo Decadence – The Slave * [2007-03-06 Fushidara bojō: Shirahada o nameru shita * 2007-03-30 Seiyoku shinsatsu: Hakui no mamade * 2007-04-27 Injō: Gibo to sanshimai * 2007-05-18 Rori sakka: Onedari moemōsō * 2007-06-01 Hoshigaru wafukuzuma: Kuwaekomu * 2007-08-10 Monosugoi zecchō: Injoku * 2007-09-28 Hadaka no jō-ō: Tenshi no hame gogochi * 2007-12-28 Yaritagaru onna yonin * 2008-01-11 Renzoku furin II: Shimai sōkanzu 2008 * 2008-05-30 Nure tsuketa onna: Suitsuku kahanshin 2009 * 2002-09-05 Ogawa Miyuki: Oshaburi jōzu 2010 * 2010-01-29 Gifu sōkan: Hanjuku chichi musaboru * 2010-05-21 Sasechau hisho: Sei suki nikutai zangyō * 2010-06-18 Ijō taiken: Ijikuri hentai jiru * 2010-08-13 Mibōjin sentai: Oppai no jikan desuyo! * 2010-11-19 Seiai fujin: Inmu ni mamirete Bibliography * * * 酒井正次 at Kinema Jumpo * 酒井正次 さかい・しょうじ at allcinema.net * 酒井正次 at movie.walkerplus.com Notes Category:Editor